


His Last Song

by Plxnetzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plxnetzz/pseuds/Plxnetzz
Summary: Write a story including a piano, a snowy night, and a little bit named Chance.My attempt at a story prompt found on Pinterest.Also my first story so don't judge me to hard pls. Constructive criticism is welcome!





	His Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. This was inspired by a prompt on Pinterest.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!

His mother had forgotten to lock his door. He suspected that she was to angry to remember.  
He hadn't really done anything to deserve such a punishment, at least not to the normal human mind. His mother however, she was not human. He refused to think of her as such. If he did, it would remind him that any human is capable of becoming such a monster. He didn't want to have to worry about that too, his anxiety already messed with his sanity enough as it was. 

All he had done was break a vase. He was only twelve years old, it could be confirmed as clumsiness by even a blind man. He knew this, but his mother punished him anyway. But he didn't like to think about her.  
His only escape was his piano. He went into the music room after his punishments if his mother forgets to lock his door. Piano is the only thing he can do that Mother approves of. 

The music room is cold tonight, but he should have expected it to be. It was snowing after all. He sat down and played his favorite song. It was a song called The Watchman. His father had introduced it to him before he left. So, with the thought of Father and his memories of him, he sat down and began to play. 

Downstairs Elizabeth Mary Stanford neé Williams heard the piano. While most would calm at the sound of the instrument, she did not. All it reminded her of was how her perfect husband cared more about that little brat than her. Her! His wife! 

Her James had gone off to protect his family. She knew he was talking about his son. She knew how to defend herself, unlike that ungrateful crybaby playing piano in the room to floors above her. The brat had the the nerve to play her spouses favorite song too!  
Her husband loved the piano. Taught that little wretch how to play. It made her so angry, but she could not afford for people to believe that she hated her dead husband and had the nerve to blame him for something so ludicrous, but she did somehow. Because of this, she publicly forced all of her hatred onto her son and blmaed him. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She was seen as the perfect wife who married her loving husband because they cared for each other deeply. Eventually, she did begin to actually hate her son. If you asked her today why she hated her son, she wouldn't be able to tell you and dodge the question.

Jumping back into the real world and scolding herself gently, she walked upstairs and headed towards the music room to teach her son a lesson. The nerve of him!

That was the last the world had heard of Chance James Stanford. All they knew was how he had suffered a tragical accident falling down the stairs

✓|Pinterest|✓ https://pin.it/XCKzs0s

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my first story. Again, all mistakes are my own and constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
